Double Trouble! Two Clouds Are Better Than One
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: There should be a Genre called Insanity. That's what this thing is! Author Cloud receives an unexpected visit from the characters of Bodyguard...


Author's Note: I have too much free time at work. Both my colleagues left, leaving me all alone here ;-; But it's cool too, cause so I can write lotsa fanfiction! :-D 

Disclaimer: I own the plot. I own myself. I don't own Haruka, Michiru or Shakira *cries*

Dedication: Dedicated to Verena, a good friend of mine :D

Double Trouble! ... Two Clouds Are Better Than One

Scene: Cloud van Dyk is in her apartment, lying on the bed and watching Sex and the City. 

Cloud: *chuckling at drunken Charlotte* My God...that girl surely has some issues...

Suddenly, someone knocks at the front door.

Cloud: *grumbling* Who on Earth could that be? *opens the door*

Peter Parker: *grins*

Cloud: O_O HELP! It's Peter, the evil homophobe!

Peter: You killed me, you evil author person!

Cloud: I did not! Your very own bodyguard killed you, remember?

Peter: Yeah, but in your fic.

Cloud: You have a point...

Peter: *pulls out a gun!!* Now I get my revenge!

Cloud: O_o Someone help!

Chibi Shakira: *comes flying in* What's going on...who are YOU?

Peter: *stares at Chibi Shakira* How cute!

Chibi Shakira: _ *whacks Peter on the head with a large metal frying pan she pulled out of nowhere* Don't call me that!

Peter: What? Cute?

Chibi Shakira: *whack* Exactly!

Peter: @_@ *unconscious*

Cloud: Thanks, Shak ^_^

Chibi Shakira: You're welcome! :)

The Door: *opens*

Cloud & Chibi Shakira: *get scared*

Inspector van Dyk: *pokes her head in* Hello?

Cloud: O.O That's...me?! in police uniform!! Man, I look sexy!

Inspector van Dyk: O_o I'm looking at myself...with nothing but a bathrobe on! o_O

Chibi Shakira: *lots of ??? around her head* TWO Clouds?

Haruka & Michiru: *walk in through the door* Hey Cloud, are you....*both see the two Clouds*

Haruka: What the F*ck?

Michiru: What the H*ck?

Cloud: What, the disco-discotheque? (A/N: I don't know if you know the song I stole this from...^_^)

All but Cloud: -_-?

Cloud: ^_^;;;

Haruka: Alrighty, what's going on? *spots knocked-out Peter on the floor* O_O!!! It's Peter!

Chibi Shakira: Don't worry, he's out cold. *raises frying pan in triumph* ^.^

Michiru: Aww, Clouds muse knocked him out, isn't that cute?

Chibi Shakira: _!!! Don't call me that! *WHACK!*

Michiru: OW! *_*

Haruka & Inspector van Dyk & Cloud: Michiru!!

Cloud: *yelling* Shak!! Are you crazy?! You can't hit Michiru, for crying out loud!

Chibi Shakira: *lip starts to quiver* ;_; But...but...she c-c-called me cute! *bursts into tears*

Inspector van Dyk: Aww poor Shakira...come here, I'll comfort you...

Lara: *popping out of nowhere* You wish you would! _

Cloud & Inspector: Lara! :-D 

Lara: O_O TWO Clouds?!

Inspector van Dyk: Yeah, somehow, I got cloned or whatever...

Cloud: _ Yeah right! You only exist because I decided to insert myself into Bodyguard!

Haruka: Huh? What do you mean, you inserted yourself?

Cloud: *starts to sweat* Umm...you see...

Chibi Shakira: *who stopped crying* Don't you know? You are all characters of a story Cloud wrote, called Bodyguard!

Cloud: *sarcasm dripping* Thanks a lot, Shak!

Chibi Shakira: *quips* You're welcome!

Michiru: We're from a story you wrote? Does that mean that my beloved little Haruka had to go through beatings, shot wounds and capture just because you wrote it?!

Cloud: Well, you see, ummm....yes.

Michiru: Why you little!! Haruka gimme that! *snatches Harukas walking stick from her, causing her nearly to fall*

Cloud: Uh-oh

Michiru: *whacks Cloud over the head with the stick*

Cloud: @_@

Michiru: *hands the stick back to Haruka, smiling sweetly* Thank you, love.

Haruka: You're welcome ^_^

Lara: Oh poor Cloud. *starts fussing all over Cloud*

Inspector van Dyk: *jealous* Hey, I'm the real one!

Lara: *mischief* Aww my little cop, what do you say...let's take her *points at Cloud* home with us, shall we? It wouldn't be cheating...

Haruka & Michiru: O_o I can't believe she just said that!

Cloud: *thinking* The advantages of being a fanfic author...

Inspector van Dyk: C'mon, let's go then XD

Inspector van Dyk, Lara & Cloud: *leave*

Haruka, Michiru & Chibi Shakira: ...

Haruka: *after a long silence points to the TV* So...Sex and the City anyone?

A/N: I should lay off the coffee. This is totally insane, weird and whatnot. Anyway, read you later :)


End file.
